Forbidden love
by RamecupMiso
Summary: "We sell the idea of love, of romance to our patrons. Do not buy into the idea yourself or else it will ruin you." Better summery inside so please read. This is a feudal Japan/ geisha au. where Sora, Roxas, Ventus are all young male geisha's who work for Cloud and have all fallen for samurai.
1. Chapter 1

"We sell the idea of love, of romance to our patrons. Do not buy into the idea yourself or else it will ruin you." This was the idea that Cloud had instilled in his boys at a young age, however whenever they spoke of certain samurai there voices took a dreamlike quality to it or a blush would dust their cheeks. Cloud could only pray that the samurai would not break his boys hearts, he did not think he could handle it, and he would do his best to make sure that his boys did not suffer the same heart ache he once faced. However all that would be put into jeopardy when a prince sets his eyes upon his youngest boy.

Terms to understand

Machiai : A waiting house where guest are entertained by geisha.  
>Kofurisode: The kimono that maiko wear through the day when they are not dressed for entertaining.<br>Taikomochi: male geisha  
>Okiya: House where geiko and maiko live with their Okasan. Independent geiko must be associated with an okiya.<br>Okasan: Mother. Geiko and maiko also call the mistress of their okiya, Okasan. (But I will be using father)  
>Koto: A thirteen stringed harp type instrument, played flat on the ground.<br>Shamisen: Also spelt samisen. Three string banjo like instrument used in dance and singing. One of the geiko/geisha's main instruments.  
>Joro: A prostitute<br>Danna: A patron of a geiko/geisha. Like a husband

Also note that the hair is longer for any of the taikomochi because it gives them a more feminine appearance. Also the people in this okiya treat each other like family.

The most important lesson that a taikomochi learns is that love is taboo it is only to be acted out, and not acted upon or else it would ruin you. This is what, Cloud was the owner of a small okiya and he had had told this to his boys from the very beginning of their training. However his boys were young and naïve, when it came to certain customers, just as he was once. Still he could see it in the way Sora looked at the young samurai Riku or the subtle glances that Roxas threw at the brash warrior Axel, or the way Ventus would softly touch the knee of Terra who was another proud samurai, and in the end all it would do was break their hearts and his. He was once a taikomochi, and he had perfected his skills in as many areas as he could, earned enough money, gotten a dana, and eventually proved that even at a young age he could and should be be the next owner of this okiya.

He had no idea where his boys had gone since breakfast and the okiya was silent which meant they were not doing anything productive. Pushing the shoji door he saw he saw his boys sitting about wearing their simple kofurisode, there hair was in a simple and messy bun, chatting with each other and not practicing with their instruments, or trying to improve their dance skills, or any of there art skill. His ears picked up some commotion from outside, so he made his way over to the shoji and quietly opened it, leaning against the wall he watched and listened to his boys. The four of them all together made quite a sight whenever all of them ventured out into the small city. Whether it was due to the blond hair on three of the four taikomochi or all of their lovely eyes, people tended to stop and stare.

"I wonder if Riku-sama will be here tonight?" That was Sora's voice was filled with a dreamlike quality to it as he thought of the silver haired samurai.  
>"Falling in love Sora?" Roxas questioned. "Because you know the rules." The blonds tone became teasing, he has been at the okiya longer then the other two and he hoped that Cloud would choose him to be the next one to run the okiya. "We sell the idea of love, of romance to our patrons. Do not buy into the idea yourself or else it will ruin you." The blond mimicked their father's voice whenever he spoke of love.<br>"Oh? Then why do you still have this?" Sora has reached over and pulled a fan out of Roxas's obi and opened the fan to reveal a pure red fan with of gold lining the top and tossed it in the air and caught it.  
>"Give that back." The blond snapped. "That was a gift from Axel-sama, from the time he spent in the capital."<br>"Now who's in love?" The softer voice of Ventus spoke out, Ventus had been the most recent to arrive but had taken on the life of a taikomochi quite well, with the help of both Sora and Roxas.

(Flash back)

Five year-old Ventus was curled up in a ball, crying in his small futon, he was scared and away from his family for the first time and he knew he would never see them again.  
>"Hey don't cry." Ventus looked up to see the burnet who was at most a year older then him, named Sora make his way over to his futon and began to rub his back.<br>"Yeah." The next voice was from Roxas, who two years older then Sora moved to sit in front of the other blond. Roxas took the younger blonds hand in his own and gave it a firm squeeze remembering what father had done for him the first night he was here.  
>"B-b-but I miss my mom and dad and m-my h-home."<br>"It's ok, that I felt that way my first few nights, but I had big brother to help me." Sora whispered and shared a smile with Roxas's.  
>"And now you have two big brothers who are here to help you." Roxas's voice was firm leaving no room for argument once again imitating his father's voice and Roxas's pulled his new younger brother into a hug. Sora followed suit wrapping his arms around Ventus promising that he would always be his big brother.<p>

(End of flash back)

"It's not love." Roxas snapped as he snatched the fan back from Sora and tucked it back into his obi. "It's a lovely fan and a gift and it would be rude not to use it." He told Ventus. "You two are so rude to your big brother, if father was here he would…"  
>"He would what?" Cloud cut off Roxas as he stepped out onto the porch and into his boys line of sight and regarded his oldest boy with a raised brow.<br>"Hello father." All three boys bowed their heads in respect. All three were lucky to be under Cloud's care, they had heard stories from other taikomochi and even some geishas in the area, that there father's or mother's were mean, or cold, that some took away any and all gifts or all the money earned from patrons, and while Cloud did take a small portion of the money that was given to the boys, and they all understood it was meant to keep the okiya in good condition, as well as food, their kimono's, and even a bit of education that went outside the typical studies of a taikomochi.  
>"Now tell me." His eyes focused on Roxas, who should have made sure that his brothers were refining their skills. "Why is that all three of my boys are lazing about?"<br>"I am sorry father." Roxas shifted to his knees to give a proper bow his head did not touch the ground and his arms were straight and in front of him with his fingers pointed just barely touching. "It was such a nice day…and we were going to practice."  
>"That's right father…I have my flute with me, and Sora has his koto out." Ventus informed his father.<br>Roxas glanced over his shoulder and sent a sharp look at his youngest brother he did not need the other to defend him.  
>"Going to practice and actually practicing are two different things." Cloud replied.<br>"Yes father." All three boys responded.  
>"What would happen if any of you embarrassed yourself tonight, in the presence of three samurai?" He questioned his boys, arms crossed over his chest, trying to hide the smile that was similar to the one that crossed the young taikomochi faces. "People would talk about how I cannot raise and train proper taikomochi's. Is that what you want?" His face was stern but his voice didn't quite match up, because he knew his boys always did their best to make him and their okiya proud.<br>"No father." Came the reply in unison once again. With a sigh Cloud placed his hand on his lips, he swore that these boys would give him gray hair one day.  
>"Sora I need you to go and fetch some sake for tonight, you'll find some money on your sandals, and when you return home you are to practice your dancing." Cloud waved off the brunette who gave a bow and rushed off to do as he was told. "Ventus go and practice your flute, you may stay outside if you wish. Roxas, come and follow me." Cloud walked back inside hearing the sound of Ventus shuffling papers and the sound of Roxas walking behind him.<p>

"Father, I wish to apologize." Roxas began as he followed the older man walking down the hall that led to Cloud's office his head was bowed in apology. "I am sorry for allowing my brothers and I to be so lazy, when we should have been practicing."  
>"I know you are." Cloud replied as he slid the screen door to his office open and stepped inside waiting for Roxas to enter before closing the screen door. Cloud moved to sit behind his desk, old and new scrolls and books lined the wall behind the man, an abacus was on his desk next to a scroll and brush with a bottle of ink next to it.<br>"Sit down, I have something important to discuss with you." Roxas moved to sit in front of the desk, slightly nervous. "We have known each other for a number of years haven't we? Longer then I have known your younger brothers."  
>"Yes." Roxas had a feeling where this conversation might head.<p>

(Flash back)

Roxas was five and a half when he first came to the okiya and he was scared and wanted nothing more then to run away. So he stood on the porch looking at the large tree that was taller then the fence and stretched over to the next roof.  
>"Don't do it." Roxas turned around to see the seventeen year-old blond named Cloud was resting on the porch, his eyes were looking at the smaller blond, who looked close to tears.<br>"Don't tell me what to do." He snapped. "I don't want to be a joro….I wanted to be a samurai." Tears escaped his blue eyes and Roxas's stubbornly whipped them away but they came back just as fast and rolled down his cheeks.  
>Cloud pushed himself up and went to embrace the younger boy, who small fists hit his chest.<br>"You won't be a joro." Cloud whispered the promise to Roxas. "You will be a taikomochi, and you will make people stop and stare at your beauty. Men will walk into walls when they look at you, when they see your eyes you will leave them breathless, and with a single glance you will bring any samurai to his knees." Cloud ran his hands through Roxas's hair trying to comfort the boy who was now his baby brother.  
>"You're lying." Roxas's sobbed out, he had stopped beating Cloud's chest and held onto to loose fitting night robe.<br>"I am your big brother and one day I will be your father, I have no reason to lie to you." The two had spent the night like this, under the stars ,and the next day Cloud took Roxas under his wing and began to train him in the ways of being a taikomochi as well as a big brother.

Almost two years later Sora had come into the okiya and then a few months after that Ventus. Once Roxas had met his two new brothers and how scared they were when they first arrived, he made sure that he would be a good big brother just like Cloud had been to him.

(End of flashback)

"Roxas you have proven yourself a good big brother to both Sora and Ventus, you are a lovely taikomochi, and you are beginning to understand the finances of the okiya, which is why I am making you my heir."  
>"Father?" Cloud looked up at the shocked tone coming from Roxas.<br>"No thank you? Have I raised you so poorly?"  
>"Thank you father, thank you so much." Roxas's wanted to jump across the desk and hug his father, but that wouldn't do.<br>"However this means that you will have to find a dana, and this dana will most likely have sex with you." Cloud watched as Roxas paled slightly. "However when the time comes we shall deal with that. "  
>"Then I still have time before I am able to take over, since you are still young father." A wide smile stretched over Roxas's face.<br>"Cheekiness is not becoming of a taikomochi." Cloud pointed out, but it was true he was still young and still had men asking to spend time with him. "Now come over here, it's time you start your lessons about how to run the okiya."  
>Roxas's eagerly made his way over to where Cloud was as he waited for what ever lesson Cloud had, he would do his best as Cloud's heir, his father would not regret this decision. "However do not think this means you can skip out of practicing with the shamisen. Your responsibilities have now doubled." Cloud informed his heir and then began to teach Roxas about the basics of the okiya.<p>

(With Ventus)

Ventus disliked the use of sheet music but still he needed to learn the songs that were popular. He was the youngest taikomochi here and he did not want to bring shame to their okiya, so he would practice as hard as he could to make his father and brothers proud of him. Tucking his knees under him as he brought the flute up to his lips while his eyes were drawn to the sheet music. A bright and happy tune escaped the flute, Vetus had loved playing the flute, even when he was younger and when he had gotten the beautiful black flute as a gift from his father and brother he nearly cried. Suddenly the tune stopped and Ventus's blue eyes gazed around looking for something or someone, but when he saw nothing he shrugged his shoulders, for a moment he could have sworn he felt a pair of eyes on him boring a hole into his soul. If Ventus had been more aware of his surroundings then he would have seen a pair of golden eyes gazing lustfully at him. However despite the unsettling feeling Ventus did his best to put the thought of someone secretly watching him out of his mind, and wanted to practice and be perfect for the brown haired samurai that he knew would be there tonight.  
>"Terra." The blond whispered out, enjoying the way the name tasted on his lips, no that was a lie, he loved the way the brown haired samurai's name tasted on his lips, he loved it when Terra came to their okiya and they spent time together, it didn't matter if it was serving him tea, or playing his flute, dancing for the samurai, or the occasion game of Go, which Terra had taught him how to play after buying him a board, his time with Terra was one he would hold close to his heart.<p>

(Just outside the okiya)

The raven haired man had just climbed down from the roof that looked over the quaint looking okiya, it had been the sound of a flute being played that had piqued his curiosity and was glad he did. There he was sitting on the porch and looking like a porcelain doll with hair that seemed like flowing gold and eyes that matched the ocean.

"My prince, forgive me if this sounds rude but you should not be climbing roofs it looks unbecoming." A man with an eye patch and scars decorating his face spoke.  
>"Braig." The raven haired prince glanced over at the archer and at times rifle man with an annoyed and angered look.<br>"Yes prince Vanitas."  
>"If I wanted your opinion, then I shall ask for it." In a single motion he mounted his horse. "However I shall be returning tonight, I have found something that should entertain me." He nudged his horse into a trot. "Come Braig, I should not keep my father waiting." Vanitas could not help but smile to himself, as his mind went to the blond playing the flute. It would not be hard to seduce a taikomochi, he was a prince after all, and even if the taikomochi was silly enough to rebuke him, he could easily buy not only the blonds contract but the okiya's as well. 'I will have this golden flower.' The raven haired prince thought.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Terms to understand

Machiai : A waiting house where guest are entertained.

Taikomochi: male geisha

Okiya: House where geiko and maiko live with their Okasan.

Shamisen: Three string banjo like instrument used in dance and singing.

Danna: A patron of a geiko/geisha. Like a husband

Furisode: A kimono with long swinging sleeves

Tatami: Traditional Japanese floor coverings made from straw.

_Kanzashi_: are hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles

Hadajuban and susoyoke are similar to an undershirt and half slip respectively, and are worn directly against the skin

Tabi: Split toe socks.

Haori: A jacket that is worn by both sexes over the top of a kimono  
>Hakama: Long, pleated pants, worn over kimono.<p>

Obi-jime: A cord that is tied around the centre of the obi.

Once Vanitas had entered his home, he went to see his father straight away as he was instructed and was surprised to see a familiar face, framed by silver hair.

"Ahh uncle, what a pleasure it is to see you once again." He bowed at the waist to both his father and uncle and sat down across from them. It was rare to see his uncle outside of the capital but was glad that he was here, his uncle had gotten him a lovely katana, taught him interesting sword trick still his thoughts went to the lovely blond and a smile crossed his face.

"Dear nephew, tell me what was able to get that look on your face." Sephiroth questioned.

"A lovely taikomochi with gold hair." He was not ashamed to admit it and it helped that lying to his uncle was not easy.

"Gold hair…" A smirk crossed Sephiroth's face as he thought about his own golden haired taikomochi. "I think I know which okiya you are discussing nephew, and with your fathers permission I would be more then happy to take you there tonight."

"I see no problem with it." Vanitas's father replied.

"Thank you uncle."

(Inside the okiya)

Sora had placed the order for the sake and instructed that it should arrive before dinner, so right now he was practicing his dancing skills while Ventus was playing flute.

"Hey Ventus where's Roxas?" Sora asked as he spun the fan around his finger and then tossed it up catching it with ease. Stopping his playing Ventus looked up at his older brother.

"I don't know, once you left father wanted to talk to him and I haven't seen him since."

"He's not in trouble is he?" Sora questioned, all three of them had managed to stay out of trouble.

"No your brother is not in trouble, but I am glad to see you are concerned over him. I never had a relationship like this." Cloud's tone was light, and he was proud that his boys cared about each other instead of being competitive and nasty towards each other. "Actually I have something to tell the two of you."

"What is it?" The two boys questioned.

"Your brother has become my heir." Cloud proudly informed the other two as Roxas ducked his head and blushed.

"Congratulations." Ventus and Sora cheered and rushed over to hug their brother.

"Thank you." Roxas's hugged his brothers back. "I will try to do my best as an heir." He vowed, using a similar voice that he had when he had first met his brothers and promised to protect and train them.

"The two of you will need to do some extra chores around the okiya. Along with his regular duties Roxas will be learning about how to run the okiya."

"Yes father." The two boy replied.

(Nighttime before the okiya opens)

"Sit still Ventus." Roxas ordered as he brushed the others hair out and began to pull it up into a back bun, sticking clips in to ensure it would stay in place. "Sora, if you are planning to wear the dark blue furisode with the white cranes tonight and purple trees, use the gold colored obi with the red obi-jime." He called out.

"It's in the third box from the top, on the left." Ventus turned around to see if he could see Sora. With a sigh Roxas pinched his baby brothers arm and Ventus cried out.

"I told you not to move." Roxas was only wearing his under clothes. "Besides you're lucky it's not father, he used to pinch me with these clips." He informed his youngest brother, then again Ventus sat more still then he did.

"Sorry….umm Roxas, could you use the kanzashi that Terra-sama got for me?" If Terra were to come tonight then would it give the samurai any ideas about his feelings for him or would it be taken as a compliment? With a small laugh Roxas held up the green star clip and slipped it in so it rested on the left side of his of his face. "Roxas do you think I could be giving Terra-sama an impression of something he were to see me wearing this." He hand went to touch the green star.

"Ventus…those samurai…our customers will think what ever they want about us. That clip was a gift, looks lovely in your hair, so it is all about how you feel about it and not how Terra-sama feels about it." Roxas told his youngest brother as he watched Sora rushed in with the gold colored obi.

"Help me please." Sora stood in front of the two his furisode was open leaving his undergarments exposed.

"You're hair looks wonderful, now go get the furisode I left for you on. Sora come here and let me help you tie your obi and then you'll be able to do mine." Roxas would have to pick up the pace the okiya would open soon and he still needed to get ready.

(Nighttime just outside the okiya)

Cloud had lit the lantern that hung from the roof of his okiya and bowed his head in a silent prayer. 'May only good patrons grace us tonight.' Looking up at the lantern once more he reentered his okiya. He would make his way over to the machiai area of the okiya. It was a small tables were set up on top of the tatami mats, a lovely folding screen was set up so that his boys could dance in front of it in order to make sure that his boys were setting up.

"Father, the tea is brewing and Sora and Ventus are setting up the food." That was the sound of his heir.

'That's right, it is his duty to ensure that small things like that are done now.' Cloud thought to himself, and it would take many reminders that Roxas had more responsibilities and that he was no longer a child. Turning around he saw his heir and he looked lovely and for a moment it was if he was looking at his past self, and had to remind himself that this was his heir. His hair was like Sora's and Ventus's pulled up into a simple but elegant back bun, making sure to expose some of his neck, his makeup was done with kohl lining his eyes, with just a hint of red touching the lids and his lips were also painted red. The furisode was a black, golden leaves wrapped around the furisode until it reach Roxas's knee, on top of the leaves white chrysanthemum with a red edge made the flowers pop, there were also golden butterflies with a red laced wings, the left sleeve was lightly decorated with the same patter while the right sleeve had more leaves and flowers, at the collar the white of the chrysanthemums could be seen. The obi was also gold in color, the obi-jime was green and tucked into his obi was the fan that Axel had given him.

"I told you that one day you would be a lovely taikomochi did I not, and now look at you, you could stop a raging demon in his tracks." Cloud was so proud of Roxas and he did look breathtaking. Roxas just shook his head trying to deny it. "Yes you are." He praised.

"You are still lovelier." He pointed out. Roxas was always in awe of how Cloud looked, even when he was younger, he thought no one could ever look as lovely as Cloud. The furisode that the elder blond wore was black, but on the bottom left, right sleeve started off in a deep purple with light purple and pink sakura blossom , then transitioned into a lighter shade of purple for a single moment, then blue with white sakura blossoms and finally a soft white like sea foam with larger pink sakura blossoms outlined in red graced the boarder, small sakura blossoms and stretching across the collar were light pink and purple sakura blossoms. There was another fold of red before the susoyoke was visible as white as were were the tabi's, the obi was a soft blue, the obi-jime with a dark blue, and like always the elder blond simply wore kohl around his eyes.

The sound of a bell ringing as the shoji door slid open caused both blond to stop their conversation and turn to face the door with a bow.

"You look as lovely as ever." That voice reached Cloud's ears sent a shiver down his spine and his breath was caught in his throat. Slowly he lifted his head up and saw his danna standing there with a boy with raven hair and golden eyes.

"Sephiroth-dono." Cloud bowed again, it had not been long enough since he had seen the other. "It has been sometime."

"It has." The silver haired man nodded. "Allow me to introduce you to my nephew Vanitas."

"Welcome Vanitas-dono."

"Tell me Cloud, who is that." Sephiroth nodded his head at Roxas.

"This is my heir, Roxas." Sephiroth's eyes lit up, the scruffy little brat who had followed Cloud around like a duckling, it seemed that he had become quite a beauty.

"It is an honor to meet you Sephiroth-dono, Vanitas-dono." Roxas bowed once again at the two. "If the two of you would follow me I would be more then happy to lead you to the machiai." Moving up from his bow he pulled out his red fan to shield the lower half of his face. However before either man could answer three samurai entered the okiya. All three wore simple haori and hakama with a crest on their chest that represented either their family or the master they served. Each slipped out of their sandals and gave a small respectful bow to Cloud.

"Axel-sama, Riku-sama, Terra-sama, it is nice to see you all again." Roxas greeted the three most frequent clients.

"Please gentleman," Cloud spoke taking a sliding step next to Roxas. "If you would follow us."

(Inside the Machiai)

"Welcome." The two taikomochi called out at the shoji doors slide opened. As Vanitas walked into the machiai he saw the lovely blond, his kimono was a soft shade of white, decorated with maple leaves in the colors of red, blue and a dusty looking purple, the obi was a popping shade green with red and purple flowers printed and the obi-jime was red. There wasn't much makeup on the blond, and he did like, just kohl around his eyes and lips were painted red was all he needed. He made his way over to one of the tables and gave the blond a charming smile and was glad that the blond ducked his head but still managed to shyly glance up at him. Sitting at the next table was a brown haired samurai, then there was a silver haired one and finally one with flaming red hair.

The five men each took a seat as Sora made his way over to pour the tea, exposing his wrist for when he was next to Riku. Ventus had made his was to sit between Terra and a newcomer to the okiya. While Roxas was seated near the folding screen, his eyes darting to meet Axel's as if sharing a secret message and played his shamisen, while keeping a watchful eye on the two newcomers, well one was a newcomer, he had seen Sephiroth before and did not like him when he was a child and still doesn't like the man.

"So tell me what brings you to our simple okiya." Ventus asked softly as he poured sake for the newcomer.

"I heard a lovely sound this morning and wished to find out where it came from."

"Ventus-san is quite spectacular with his flute." The burnet informed the dark haired man while picked up a skewered grilled chicken and took a bite.

"Terra-sama is being too kind."

"No I'm not."

"I have to agree with, Terra-san, was it?" Vanitas pointed out.

"Yes it is and you are?"

"I am Vanitas, my father is the lord over this land."

"Well then Vanitas-sama it is an honor to meet you." Terra dipped his head in respect, it would not do well to disrespect the son of a lord.

"Tell me Terra-san are you a samurai?"

"I am."

"Well then perhaps one day you and I could spar I have been taught in the ways of the samurai?" Throughout the conversation Vanitas has been drinking the sake and held up his cup.

"I would be honored to Vanitas-sama."

"Come now, you two." Ventus interjected, and poured more sake into Vanitas's glass. "Tonight is not a night to speak of swords and spars, but to enjoy our company." Ventus smiled brightly.

"You're right Ventus-san." Terra replied. "Beauty should be appreciated and not ignored." A blushed began to make its way across Ventus's face at the compliment. Vanitas could feel anger boil as the attention of the blonf was taken away from him to the burnet.

"Tell me Cloud do you still dance during a gathering?" Sephiroth voice cut through the small conversations being made holding up a small cup of sake that had been brought out alone with the tea and took a sip.

"It has been a while, Sephiroth-dono, but I still practice."

"Then perhaps you and your heir could dance for us. I am sure all of us would be more then happy to see such a lovely sight of you and your heir dancing together." Cloud wished he could sigh or tell the man no, but that would lead to problems, problems he did not have the time or money to deal with, however somewhere in the back of his mind he felt that Sephiroth nephew would also cause problems with the way he leered at Ventus.

Roxas placed his shamisen on the ground, took out a spare fan for Cloud to use and went to kneel in front of the folding screen. Taking the fan out he rested it on the ground in front of him. Sora had moved away from Riku so that he could pick up the shamisen so he could play while his father and older brother danced. Cloud moved to kneel next to his heir and waited for Sora to start playing.


	3. Chapter 3

Terms to know:

Machiai : A waiting house where guest are entertained.  
>Taikomochi: male geisha<br>Okiya: House where geiko and maiko live with their Okasan.  
>Shamisen: Three string banjo like instrument used in dance and singing.<br>Danna: A patron of a geiko/geisha. Like a husband  
>Furisode: A kimono with long swinging sleeves<br>Tatami: Traditional Japanese floor coverings made from straw.  
>Kanzashi: are hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles<br>Haori: A jacket that is worn by both sexes over the top of a kimono  
>Hakama: Long, pleated pants, worn over kimono.<br>Obi-jime: A cord that is tied around the centre of the obi.

Koto: A thirteen stringed harp type instrument, played flat on the ground.

With bowed heads Cloud and Roxas both took a deep breath and waited for Sora to begin playing the shamisen. When the first cord was struck the two looked up and took the fan in their left hands and slowly brought it over to rest in their right. From there as the notes stuck the fans moved to the left raising it in the air as the sleeve on their right arms slide down exposing skin and then promptly lowered, then as the next note struck Cloud rose to his feet as Roxas rose higher on his knees and both turned to the left. Slowly as the fans were sliding open and Roxas moved to his feet and the two blonds slowly spun and then tossed their fan catching it on the side slowly swaying the fans back and forth and the blonds took small delicate movements to the right. After a few elegant turns and tossing of the fan Sora struck the final note and the two returned to their kneeled position.

Everyone in the room clapped once the dance was over. Sliding up carefully and elegantly as not to ruffle his furisode Cloud looked over to his heir who had returned to his formed spot sitting across from Axel. "Roxas, you are in charge for the time being. Please excuse me I require a moment." Cloud bowed and left the room, and rested against the wall. Vanitas watched as his uncle left just after the eldest blond. Vanitas did not care what his uncle was up to, although it seems as if the two had another thing in common a taste for blonds.

(Outside of the Machiai)

"You are still able to move as gracefully as ever and you are still a lovely sight Cloud." Sephiroth purred out. Internally Cloud was cursing, he wanted the man to leave his okiya and go back to the capital and never show his face again, however his face remained passive. 'Fake kindness, fake adoration, fake that you like this man.' Cloud chanted in his mind.

"Thank you Sephiroth-dono." He bowed his head.

"And your heir is quite lovely Cloud."

"He is a hard working taikomochi, and has proven himself worthy as my heir."

"It is hard to imagine that he was once scruffy looking brat who followed you like a duckling, and now he has become so lovely." His hand went to tug a blond lock loose, twirled it around his fingers and brought it to his lips ensuring that when he would let it go the strands that his lips touched would touch the blonds cheek. "It's like looking into the past." Dropping the lock of hair he took a step closer to Cloud and brought his hand to rest next to the blonds head. "I'm certain the offers to become that boys danna will happen soon enough, he is after all quite enticing."

"I have noticed that, and he is to young for a danna." Cloud hated playing this word game, but what he hated more was the fact that Sephiroth was looking at his heir.

"Then you should be proud of yourself Cloud, raising such fine taikomochis, and your heir being your most precious jewel." He took another step closer to the blond and suddenly the hall became far too small and tight for the blonds liking.

"I thank you for the compliment. May you please step back Sephiroth-dono."

"For what reason, I am your danna am I not?"

"You are." Admitting that this man was his danna, was annoying.

"Then I should be able to touch you, come as close to you as I want."

"This is not the time or place Sephiroth-dono, and I must be heading back." He moved to the left but Sephiroth slammed his hand next to his head.

"I do not allow things slip through my fingers, I only give the illusion that I have, but my grip can tighten at a moments notice and reclaim what is mine. You would do well to remember Cloud." His tone was light, but the threat hung heavy in the air, he turned around and began to make his way back to the machiai. Once the silver haired man left his sight Cloud sighed sadly, there was nothing he could do other then tuck the hair back in place and return the machiai. Which was what he did.

(Back inside the Machiai)

"Congratulations Roxas-san on becoming the heir." Axel raised his small saucer cup of sake in a toast, as a small and secret smile touched his lips for a moment.

"Thank you Axel-sama. I feel quite honored to be chosen."

"As you should." The redhead replied. Axel wished that the two were alone so he could kiss the other like they had done last winter, but right now the raised cup of sake and words of praise would have to do.

"Yes congratulations Roxas-san." Riku also raised his small sake cup in a toast and then Terra also raised his cup. The three samurai had been frequent customers of their okiya and they all felt as if the older blond deserved a small toast.

"Thank you all for your kind words." All three samurai drank their sake and the chatter continued on.

"Sora-san I think that the shamisen should become your new instrument." The silver haired samurai known as Riku praised as he picked up a piece a pickled carrot and bit into it with a crunch.

"I prefer the koto, Riku-sama. Besides the shamisen is my big brothers instrument." Came the soft reply from the burnet, as he moved back to sit next to the silver haired samurai to pour him more sake for the silver haired samurai. As the burnet placed the flask down he saw Riku stealthily nudging a small box toward him and Sora quickly took it and his it in his sleeves, with a discrete nod and smile he thanked Riku with his eyes, he would see what kind of gift Riku had given him later.

Soon after that Cloud and Sephiroth both reentered the room and Roxas noted that the silver haired man looed far to smug for his own good and his father looked shaken.

"Terra-sama would you some more sake?" Ventus asked as he held up the small flask.

"Please." Holding the small saucer cup Ventus poured for him pressing himself closer to the burnet then what was nessicary but neither minded since Ventus played it off as shy and Terra simply nodded his head with a soft smile gracing his lips. The blond turned his attention to the other customer with a soft smile.

"Is there anything I can get you Vanitas-dono?"

"I am quite content, your company is quite pleasant and such a refreshing change from the advisors."

"Are you sure Vanitas-dono?"

"I am, as I said this is much more enjoyable then a night listening to my fathers advisors prattling on, but as an heir I must make sure to listen to what they have to say."

"Vanitas-dono, that sounds so stressful. Well for tonight put your mind at ease and focus on enjoying youself." He leaned in closer accidentally bumping his leg against Vanitas's before blushing slightly and moving back to his proper seat in between the two men. A small laugh escaped Vanitas's lips.

"I should have you over for dinners then perhaps the advisors would talk less."

"I would not know what to do among such important people."

"Charm them. Perhaps with the permission of your father one night you could come to charm and entertain the advisors." Golden eyes locked onto the blue eyes of the man who ran the okiya, and while no words were exchanged there was an undeniable threat that rested in the golden eyes of Vanitas. Conversation flowed for a while long until Cloud announced that it was time to close, all five men left the money for the night under their tables and with a bow left.

(Once the okiya closed)

Cloud had told his boys to leave the dishes for tonight and that tomorrow they would clean up and wished them all good night. The three boys wished their father a good night and headed up to their room on the second floor.

Roxas was the first one to slip out of his furisode and neatly put it away and got into his night closes, although his hair was still done up.

"Roxas, is father alright?" Venuts asked as he undid his hair.

"I think so, father is a strong man so you don't need to worry." Roxas's lied easily, he knew something was wrong, the way Cloud looked so stiff when he and Sephiroth reentered the machiai, and the older blond knew that the silver haired man had something to do with it. "So don't worry about it or else you'll get worry lines." He cooed out and stroked his brother's cheek.

"If you're sure."

"Oh course big brother is sure." Sora replied draping himself across Ventus's back in his nightclothes and a brand new jade necklace in the shape of a crown hung from his neck.

"Is that real jade?" Roxas's whispered, jade was expensive and even a small piece like that would cost a large amount.

"It is." Pushing himself away from his brothers he made his way to the mirror to look at it. "Its so lovely."

"Riku-sama spoils you." Ventus teased as Roxas helped him out of the kimono.

"Well I'm not lucky to have two people who will fawn over me."

"What?" Ventus was shocked, he knew that Terra liked him, but Vanitas had just come to their okiya and sure he had heard his flute playing but would that be enough of a reason to be fawned over.

"Oh come on Ven, didn't you see the way that Vanitas-dono was looking at you." Roxas told the younger blond as he pulled away the kimono and began to fold it up and passed it to Sora.

"But…he was just being nice."

"Oh please." That was Sora was he returned to the room. "He gave you the same look Riku-sama gives me, and the same one Axel-sama gives big brother."

"Sora, a good taikomochi knows when to bite his tongue." Roxas told his brother.

"But a good younger brother with a good big brother knows with a grin and sweet words he can get away with anything, right Ven?"

"That's right." The younger blond grinned.

"Brats, I have younger brothers who a brats." Roxas sighed out heavily acting overly dramatic.

"I thought you looked lovely dancing with father." Ventus spoke up with a soft smile.

Roxas simply smiled, he could never stay mad at his brothers. "Thank you Ven." He could never be mad at the younger blond or Sora but sometimes he had a feeling of what Cloud felt like when he was a child. "Now if you'll both excuse me I need to speak to father about something, I'll be back." Roxas slipped out of the room but still heard Sora talk.

"See Ven, all if forgiven." Roxas just shook his head as he slid the shoji door closed with a smile.

Roxas knew that there was something wrong with his father and he was going to talk to him. He stopped at the shoji doors that led to his father's room and knocked softly. "I'm coming in." Slowly the blond slide the door open before entering the room and slid the door closed.

"I did not give you permission to enter." The elder blond told his heir sitting sullenly on his futon, he was in his nightclothes and his hair was let down.

"That's because you would have told me to leave."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because you need me." He responded and moved to sit next to his father. "Was it something that Sephiroth-dono did? Because I may be I taikomochi but I can be as tricky as a demon." With a small laugh and a shake of his head Cloud dragged his heir closer to him into a hug.

"Do not do anything foolish, that man is not one you should anger."

"You told me that when I was younger."

"But now it's more true then ever."

(Flashback)

"Big brother Cloud, why do you spend so much time with Sephiroth-dono?" The small six year old asked trying to sit still but it was hard, he wanted to move around and learn all the lessons he could to make his brother proud.

"Because he is a customer of the okiya and he likes to spend time with me." Cloud was combing out Roxas's hair, and it wasn't easy the smaller blond wiggled like a worm. "Stop moving please." He placed his hand on the younger blonds shoulder.

"But you don't like him."

"Oh and what gave you that idea." Cloud asked with an amused tone towards his little brother.

"I see the way you look at him, your eyes are like a doll's eyes there's nothing there. Not like when you look at Leon-samoowww." Cloud had tugged a bit too hard on the blond locks, but then again Roxas was right.

"You are too young to think about such things."

"But I'm right aren't owwww." He cried out again as his big brother tugged at his blond hair harshly.

"Sephiroth-dono is a very powerful man and angering him would not be wise."

"Don't worry Cloud, I won't go near that man." Suddenly he was spun around to face his older brother.

"Promise me." Cloud's hand dug into the small blonds shoulders.

"Hu?"

"Promise me Roxas. Promise me you won't go near him, ever." His voice was desperate and his eyes were pleading.

"I promise." Suddenly he was pulled into a tight hug and Roxas's smalls arms wrapped around Cloud's neck.

"Thank you." He whispered out.

(End of flashback)

"Do you remember the promise you made to me?" Cloud asked, he had still yet to let go of his heir.

"Which one?"

"What did I tell you about that cheekiness of yours?"

"I wasn't being cheeky." Roxas pretended to act offened. "I have made many promises to you."

"The one about Sephiroth-dono."

"Oh, you mean not to go near him?"

"That one."

"I won't go near him, I still do not like him." Roxas from a young age had told Cloud he did not like the silver haired man, but he would be respectful since he was an important man and a customer.

"Roxas, listen to me." Cloud's voice became serious. "You may have to break that promise to me, he might want to spend time with you.."

"But I don't want to." Roxas cut in the thought of spending time with that man was repulsive .

"I know, and I don't want you to either…but you might and please promise me that you will be careful or try to minimize your time with him. If you can come up with an excuse or lie to him, but be respectful and careful."

"I'm always careful." Roxas pulled away with a pout.

"You still have your hair up." Cloud mumbled with a sad smile as he leaned forward and took the clips out setting them next to his futon and took a comb that was left out and began to comb through his heirs hair. For a few minuets the two said nothing Cloud was simply content to comb through Roxas's hair. "At least you aren't squirming."

"Do you want me to?" Roxas knew that he was being cheeky, but the small laugh that left Cloud's lips was worth it.

"No, I want you to get some rest and tell Sora that if he thinks he is being clever in hiding gifts in the sleeve of his furisode he is not, my eyes are still as sharp as ever." Cloud placed the comb down with a fond smile, his boys thought they were clever trying to hide gifts but these were old tricks even when he was a young taikomochi. Roxas turned around and wrapped his arms around Cloud, like he had done many times when he was younger.

"Thank you. Thank you for making me your heir, thank you for taking care of me and protecting me. Thank you for taking care of my baby brothers. Thank you for everything." Roxas whispered and he felt Cloud wrap his arms around Roxas's waist tightly. Cloud wished these words were true, but he was unsure if he was going to be able to take care of his boys now that a demon from his past and his nephew had their eyes set on his okiya and his boys. It seemed that his prayer from earlier tonight went unanswered and fate decided once again to interfere with his life in and this time it seemed as if fate was going to be much crueler.

So let me know what you think, reviews/comments, ideas are more then welcome because it helps me.

Also I am sorry if the dancing came off as weird, I had spent a good amount of time watching geisha dancing *thank you youtube* and it is so intricate and amazing that it was hard to put into words.


	4. Chapter 4

Terms to know:

Taikomochi: male geisha  
>Okiya: House where geiko and maiko live with their Okasan.<br>Shamisen: Three string banjo like instrument used in dance and singing.  
>Koto: A thirteen stringed harp type instrument, played flat on the ground. Okobo: The high wooden clogs worn by maiko. Hikizuri: Trailing kimono. Kenban : A registry office for geikogeisha.

~/~

As Cloud hugged his heir close he wished he didn't have to let go, wished he wouldn't have to subject his heir, his boys to the horror he knew was waiting for them. Still it would not do for him to look weak in front of his heir or his boys. With a pat to Roxas's back he let go.

"Alright, go to bed I have feeling tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Alright, have pleasant dreams." Roxas whispered as he slip out of the room and headed back to the room he shared with his brothers.

The three didn't have to share a room but they had formed a tightknit bond and enjoyed each others company, granted there were times when they took separate rooms, but those times were few and far between. Slipping into the room Roxas saw that Ventus and Sora were playing a game of Go. Ventus had been quite taken with the game ever since Terra had taught him how to play and even bought him a board. Actually since the two had met Roxas could feel as if the brown haired samurai liked his little brother more then he let on.

(flashback)

"You'll be fine." Roxas called as he patted his youngest brother on his shoulder and let go of the younger blonds hand letting Venuts try to walk in his okobo without falling. So far the younger blond was doing rather well in them, better then Roxas did, Roxas had tripped many times, fallen flat on his face and during one experience he had taken Cloud down with him. The two made a promise never to speak of the incident. Looking over his shoulder Ventus smiled brightly at this older brother, however in this moment one of his high wooden clogs caught the back of the other and he fell forward. Ventus was expecting to hit the ground with a hard smack however he hit something to be more precise someone first and sent them both falling to the ground.

"Ventus." Roxas called out as he did his best to rush over.

"Owwww." Ventus moaned out, it felt like it he might he just rolled his ankle.

"Are you ok?" A smooth voice asked from underneath him. Bright ocean blue eyes blinked at the question and looked down. The man skin was lightly tanned with deep blue eyes, his hair was a deep chestnut brown, Ventus's placed hands rested on well muscled arms and he noticed that at the strangers hip rested a katana.

"Hu?"

"Are you ok?" The question was repeated, the blond that had fallen on top of him was lovely and was glad that Axel had recommended that they find a small place in this tiny town to eat. At first the two did not like each other, Terra found the redhead to be too brash and the redhead found Terra to be a tad to traditional, but soon enough the two had found mutual ground not only on the battle field but also when they sparred. Eventually the two had found another samurai who wielded two swords whom they formed a friendship with.

"I am…but I should be asking you that, I bumped into you after all." Slowly he pushed himself off the burnet and tried to stand but fell, well he would have if it were not for the burnet who caught him and helped him standup right.

"I've had worse falls." A wide grin spread across his face, he had yet to let go of the blond.

"Venuts are you alright?" Roxas was finally over and checked over his brother.

"I'm fine." Ventus still allowed the burnet to hold him up, much to Roxas's dislike.

"Hey Terra there you are." A familiar voice reached Roxas ears and then the redheaded warrior stepped into view. "Oh Roxas-san, hello."

"Axel-sama, it is nice to see you again." Roxas bowed his head at the brash warrior.

"Terra who are you holding?"

"Oh Axel-sama, I am unsure if you have ever been properly introduced to my younger brother Ventus. Ventus I hope you remember Axel-sama, you may have seen him around our okiya." Ventus nodded and bowed his head at the redhead and it was now that Terra understood why Axel and Riku always went to a certain okiya whenever they had the chance, it seemed as if they were lovely gems hidden there.

"It's nice to meet you once again Axel-sama and it is nice to meet you Terra-sama." The blond shyly smiled up at Terra biting his lower lip and the burnet returned the smile. For a moment the two were lost in where own world, until Roxas coughed getting the attention of the two and both stepped away with a slight blush toughing their cheeks.

"Well if the two of you will excuse us, we need to be heading back, I'm sure my brother will need to rest his ankle as well as it is close to lunch." With a graceful bow at the waist Roxas waited for his younger brother to copy him, which he did after a moment or two.

"Wait, could we treat the two of you to a small lunch?" Terra questioned.

"Perhaps next time Terra-sama." Roxas interjected before Ventus could say yes for the both of them and get them in trouble.

"Well maybe Riku and I will see you and your brothers tonight."

"Will you becoming tonight Terra-sama?" Ventus asked.

"You should come Terra-sama, Ventus is an amazing flute player." Roxas put in.

"He is." Axel nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Well then, I'll be sure to stop by." Terra promised with a smile.

"I look forward to it."

'Not as much as I' Terra thought to himself.

(end of flashback)

"I win." Ventus sang out happily as the white piece clack on the board.

"Ugh I hate Go." Sora whined and began to put away the game.

"That was a fast game." Roxas commented lightly.

"Well I'm no where near as good as Terra-sama."

"He has had time to practice, I'm sure Terra-sama would be awful with a flute right away." Roxas pointed out before Sora started laughing and both looked that him questioningly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to picture any of the samurai trying to play any of our instruments….It's just really funny." Suddenly Roxas bent over laughing trying to imagine the brash redheaded warrior trying to play something as delicate as the shamisen.

"Oh by the way Sora, father knows about the gift…he doesn't know what it is but he knows you have it."

"But he didn't even see me take it." Sora gasped out.

"Well he wouldn't be our father if he didn't notice everything." Ventus grinned.

"I also notice when my boys are still awake and getting ready to go to asleep." Cloud called out rather loudly.

"How does he do that?" Sora whispered with a questioning look on his face.

"Because I'm your father." Cloud called out once more. "Now go to sleep or you can all clean the okiya." With that Sora rushed over to blow out the lantern, none of them wanted to clean the okiya late at night.

(The next day with Cloud)

Cloud had informed his boys that he would be heading out for a bit needing to go to the kenban as well as try and run some errands, he would have sent Roxas to the kenban but he wanted some time to himself and his boys needed to practice with their instruments.

"Ahh Cloud." The old woman behind the desk with a long pipe looked up with a toothy grin. "I did not expect to see you."

"I am here to pay the rent for my okiya, it is due. Unless you've decided I no longer need to pay?"

"Still cheeky as ever. The rent for your okiya for this month and the next is paid in full."

"What?" He asked wide-eyed, although in reality some extra money would be nice to have.

"It was paid off Cloud."

"By who?" The question slipped passed his lips although he had a fairly good idea who had paid off the rent for this okiya.

"Sephiroth-dono. I told him that he did not need to pay off one month or two months of your rent but he insisted."

"Well then the next time I see him, I will have to thank him." He forced a smile on his face and left. The moment he stepped outside the smile that he had plastered on his face melted away into one of disdain.

"Why why why did he have to come back into my life." He muttered to himself, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, which was something he and his boys had in common and like his boys he bumped into a solid figure.

"Careful." A familiar voice reached Cloud ears. 'No it can't be.' The blond thought to himself as he dared to look up and saw a face he had not seen in many years.

"Leon-sama?" Cloud could not believe he was looking into the same grey eyes from so long ago.

"Cloud?" Leon replied with a surprised laugh, the burnet could recall spending a good deal of time at the quaint okiya to be with the blond taikomochi, however he could not compete financially, or had the political power that Sephiroth had.

"It's been a while." The blond remarked lightly, but internally he was ecstatic.

"It has." The blond still looked as lovely as ever, he had actually was going to head back to the okiya tonight to see if the blond was still there. The two stood there, it felt like the first night they shared awkward silence but small sparks could still be felt in the air. It was Cloud who offered a simple walk and talk so the two could catch up and Leon happily agreed.

"I'm running the okiya now." The blond almost blurted out.

"Really? That's impressive, you must work quite hard."

"I do as do my boys."

"Your boys?"

"Yes I have three lovely taikomochi and Roxas, I'm not sure if you recall him, but he has become my heir."

"You mean the duckling is your heir?" Leon asked shocked and rubbed the back oh his head. "I feel old now."

"How do you think I feel?" Cloud asked with a laugh. "Has that nickname still stuck with him?" He couldn't remember when Roxas was given the nickname duckling, but then again the young blond had followed Cloud around like one.

"Well I can tell you, that you still look as lovely as ever, it's like time hasn't touched you." The words could have been similar to what Sephiroth had said, but it was different when Leon spoke them.

"Thank you." A blush touched his cheeks as another smile graced the blonds face, he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled this much. 'You're acting like a love sick fool Cloud, stop it.' The blond berated himself.

The two had shared a small lunch that consisted of grilled chicken, Cloud had offered to pay, but Leon simply shook his head and told the blond to put away the money.

"Do you mind me asking what has brought you back?" The blond asked as the two made there way back to the okiya.

"I have been traveling and I wanted to return to this little town."

"Traveling? That sounds nice…I think the furthest I've been is the capital."

"Was that when that kabuki actor got mad at you?" Cloud laughed at that memory.  
>"How was it my fault that he couldn't handle a fan?"<p>

"Well you didn't have to hit him with it."

"I didn't. I tossed the fan and he didn't catch it. I fail to see how it was my fault." He pointed out, causing both of them to laugh. Cloud wished that this day this moment could last forever, but he was a realist and the moment they got to the okiya he would resume his position as a father in the okiya.

"Well here we are." Leon spoke up as they stood in front of Cloud's okiya.

"It seems so." There the two stood outside the okiya like they had done so many times when they were younger.

"Father." Roxas was running out holding a scroll in his hand and stopped short when he saw a familiar burnet standing close to his father and Cloud having a blissful look on his face. "Leon-sama, hello." Smiling brightly the blond bowed.

"Duckling?" Leon question, he couldn't believe that right in front of him stood the small little duckling, however the blond was no longer the small little boy who followed Cloud around but rather a nice looking taikomochi. Roxas groaned slightly as his face turned a bright red and Cloud couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought people would forget that silly nickname." Roxas's pouted, he could recall a few people calling him that when he was younger while people had stopped calling him duckling it seemed as if the nickname was not forgotten.

"Well I think it suits you even more now, since you're following in your father's foots steps duckling." Before Roxas could snap at Leon, Cloud interjected.

"Roxas what do you have there?"

"Oh, a message came from the lord of the land for you." He held out the scroll that was still sealed over to his father.

"And you didn't peak?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not my place, if you'll both excuse me I have to check on my brothers." He grinned cheekily at the two sharing a look with his father. Cloud simply shook his head and pointed towards the okiya.

"Take care duckling." Leon called out and watched as the younger blond nearly tripped at the sound of the nickname. Once Roxas had entered the okiya Cloud pulled loose the string that held the scroll closed. Blue eyes scanned over the letter and sighed out heavily. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes." Rolling up the scroll Cloud tucked it into his kimono. "The son of the lord of this land wishes to spend time with Ventus…Ventus he's my youngest." Cloud was unhappy with the thought of his youngest spending anytime with someone who was related to Sephiroth, however rejecting such an invitation could invite problems and his youngest would only blame himself if something were to happen to the okiya.

"Protective of your boys?"

"Very." Cloud nodded his head. "I have to go and make sure my boys are actually practicing and not spying on us." Cloud told Leon with a sad smile and a pointed look to one of the windows and the curtain moved slightly.

"Well….perhaps I'll see you tonight?" He would not admit that he would have come tonight in order to surprise the blond.

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Well then." Leon bowed at his waist. "Until tonight." With that the burnet turned around and headed back into the small town while Cloud made his way into his okiya.

Stepping inside he saw his boys trying to rush away from the window but ended up tripping over each other. Cloud didn't need to say anything a raised eyebrow with a pointed look was enough.

"Hello father." Sora was the first one to speak up as he pulled himself from the pile.

"Hello father." Ventus was next to popup from the pile and finally Roxas pulled himself from the pile, he at least having the decency to avert his eyes from Cloud's.

"Spying is not becoming of a taikomochi." Cloud pointed out.

"It's not spying father, it's more like gathering information." Sora pointed out, who was elbowed by Roxas, and the eldest wondered why his younger brothers didn't know when to bite their tongue or at least come up with a better lie.

"And why do I not believe you three?" There was no answer from any of his boys.

"Because you're our father and you now better." Ventus pointed out.

"Wise words Ventus, I see you are not lacking in the art of conversation, which will be helpful considering."

"Considering what?" Roxas and Sora asked quickly cutting off Cloud, which could have been considered rude, but Cloud knew that they were both concerned over their baby brother.

"Considering that Vanitas-dono wishes to spend time with your baby brother. This also means Ventus you will be getting a new hikizuri, actually you will all be receiving new kimono's." Cloud watched as Ventus and Sora eyes widened, but Roxas remained passive, and Cloud had a feeling that his heir knew that there was something a foot.

~/~

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I mean to go from ~3 reviews to 12 is amazing and it makes my day. I am so glad you are all enjoying this fic and if you have anything suggestions or want to say something then hit that review button. As most of you know I do tend to message everyone back and if I haven't message you back here is my thank you. THANK YOU.

To my reviewers who are not part of this site I cannot message you back so here are my replies to you all.

Anon: I am very surprised there wasn't a geisha / feudal Japan au in this fandom. Yes there will be some Sephiroth x Roxas I'm not saying when though cause that would be a spoiler.

pumpkin queen: thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Terms to know:

Taikomochi: male geisha  
>Okiya: House where geiko and maiko live with their Okasan.<br>Koto: A thirteen stringed harp type instrument, played flat on the ground. Shamisen: Three string banjo like instrument used in dance and singing Kofurisode: The kimono that maiko wear through the day when they are not dressed for entertaining. Ema: Shrine visitors write their wishes on these wooden plates and then leave them at the shrine in the hope that their wishes come true. Kenban: A registry office for geiko/geisha. Kabuki: Traditional stage performance

~/~

"He wants to spend time with me?" Ventus asked shocked, he hadn't done anything that would warrant any kind of attention from someone as well off as Vanitas.

"Yes and there are a few things that are different. Vanitas-dono is a well off noble, and he could be considered a prince in some regard. Which means that conversation will either be limited for you or every word you say will be scrutinized and judged." Cloud was dead serious as he spoke to his youngest, granted his boys were still in a pile but still it was an important lesson for all of them to learn.

"So I will be a reflection on your teachings and on our okiya." Ventus whispered out, this would be nothing like entertaining the samurai or lesser nobles. Cloud bent down so he could be face to face with his boys.

"Yes. But I have raised you well and your brothers have taught you well, so no matter what those nobles think of you or of our okiya you and your brothers have always and will always make me proud." The smiles that were plastered on his boys face had to the most precious sight he had ever seen. With ease Cloud rose back to his feet. "Sora, that's a lovely jade necklace." Cloud pointed out while Sora blushed.

"I was not expecting such a gift."

"Still I expect a well written letter of thanks for you to give to Riku-sama." Cloud was glad that the samurai felt the need to spoil his boys, and it wasn't too often that he could do it himself. Still jade was expensive and it must have cost the young silver haired samurai a good amount, and he would also have to thank him.

"Yes father."

"Practice for another half hour, Sora you will then go and compose a letter to Riku-sama. Ventus you and I will need to have a conversation about how one deals with someone as high ranked as Vanitas-dono as well as the company he keeps. After which all three of you will clean up the okiya and if you finish quickly enough you will have the rest of the day off. I will be in my office composing a letter of reply to Vanitas-dono." Without another word Cloud made his way to his office only to be trailed by Roxas.

"Father may, I speak to you?"

"Fine, but you will have to make it quick, I will still need to order the new kimono's." Opening the shoji door to his office he allowed his heir to slip in before he did.

"That's what I wanted to discus with you."

"Oh?" Cloud asked as he pulled out a blank scroll and began to compose a proper letter of reply.

"I wish for you to cut my wages so I can help pay for the kimono's." Roxas knew the kimonos were not cheap and neither was the rent, so as an heir it made sense in his mind that he should be able to help out more.

"That will not be needed, but thank you." Cloud sighed out remembering that Sephiroth had paid off two months rent for his okiya.

"Why not?" Roxas's questioned, if Ventus would be spending time with someone in the higher upper class as Vanitas then new kimono's would be needed.

"Because of reasons."

"Which are?" Roxas questioned and from the stubborn look on his face Cloud knew his heir would not leave without an answer and even if he did not give him one, Roxas would find out, there were always gossipers around.

"It does not concern you."

"As your heir it does." Cloud gazed snapped up at his heir's harsh tone. "You told me that I need to understand the finances, and to me this does not make sense, unless there was something I missed during my fisrt actual lesson."

"You will watch your tone." Cloud snapped.

"Forgive me father, but I am concerned, ever since he reentered our okiya…"

"Stop." Cloud cut him off he was close to loosing it with Roxas. "Please Roxas." Reaching over Roxas took hold of Cloud's hand and squeezed it. "I hate seeing you so torn up after looking so happy…and I want to help."

"Sephiroth-dono was kind enough to pay two months rent on our okiya."

"Oh." The younger blond blinked, unsure of what to say but a small frown tugged at his lips.

"Oh indeed." Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Wipe that look off your face for starters and go practice…this is a good thing I think…some extra money is more then welcome."

"Yes father." Turning around he moved to the shoji screen.

"Roxas…"

"Yes." He stopped before opening the door.

"This is not to be mentioned to your brothers, not yet at least."

"Yes father."

(In the okiya garden)

The three taikomochi always found they practicing on the porch in the garden, it was peaceful and the oak tree was always nice to look at.

"Ventus you must feel honored to be asked to spend time with someone who is highly ranked as Vanitas-dono." Roxas pointed out as he plucked strings on his shamisen.

"I am nervous to be honest. I have no idea how to act or how to deal with people who are so well off." Ventus replied as he practiced as simple dance with his fan.

"You shouldn't be. You are intelligent and charming and I have a feeling that Vanitas-dono would not allow anyone to speak ill of you." Roxas pointed out and Sora nodded his head in agreement.

"So Roxas, who was that with father?" Sora questioned wanting to change the subject as his fingers struck the strings of his koto, slowly moving the bridge along to ensure the notes came out right.

"Yes I want to know as well, I have never seen him smile so blissfully." Venuts pointed out as he was tossing two fans between his hands. It made the youngest blond happy to see his father smile like he was in love.

"Oh that's right the two of you probably don't remember Leon-sama. He's a former client of the okiya. He is a very kind man." As a child Roxas had liked Leon since the two had first met, much more then he did Sephiroth.

(Flashback)

Ever since the first night at the okiya Roxas had taken to following Cloud around like a little duckling and it was Cloud who could convince Roxas to take lessons seriously and Roxas knew that if he listened to what he was told his big brother would give him a treat. Which was the reason why Roxas was with his big brother taking a leisurely stroll and the two had ended up near an ema shrine.

"Cloud." The two blonds turned around to see a brown haired teen rushing up to them.

"Leon-sama." Cloud bowed his head and Roxas seeing his big brother bow to the brown haired samurai did his best to imitate his big brother while still trying to hide behind his big brother. Leon noticed the smaller blond who was hiding behind Cloud and Roxas noticed that his big brother's cheeks looked slightly red.

"Who's that?" He pointed to Roxas.

"Oh Leon-sama, let me introduce my younger brother Roxas. Roxas, this is Leon-sama, he comes to the okiya…. Be polite and say hello." Cloud urged, so Roxas peaking out from behind his big brothers kofurisode Roxas muttered a polite if not shy hello. Bending down Leon came face to face with the younger blond and a wide smile graced his face.

"Hello there little one." Roxas clutched tighter to his big brother's kofurisode not knowing what to do, he didn't really interact with customers since he was too young, but when he looked up he saw his big brother was calm and relaxed and since he wanted to be like his big brother he took a step away and tried to mimic how Cloud stood.

"Hello Leon-sama."

"He looks so much like you." Leon commented to Cloud.

"That's because I'm gonna be like big brother." Roxas stated proudly.

"Are you now?" The burnet questioned to which the younger blond nodded proudly it seemed as if the smaller blond was coming out of his shell.

"I'm gonna be a taikomochi and be just as pretty as big brother, that's why I listen to what he says and I do what he does."

"You listen to me?" Cloud questioned as he ruffled his baby brothers hair. "More like you try to do what I do."

"Just like a duckling." Leon mused to himself with a laugh. "Well then I can already tell that you are already a lovely taikomochi just like your big brother and since I'm your first client, I'll have to buy you a small gift." He winked at the smaller blond who giggled behind his hands with joy.

"Leon-sama that's not really necessary." Cloud pointed out.

"I think it is, come now little one I'll buy you a wish." Holding out his hand for the smaller blond who took it eagerly and both made their way to the ema shrine. "And if you ask very nicely perhaps I'll buy your big brother one to." With a soft sigh Cloud heart warmed at the sight of his baby brother holding hands with the brown haired samurai and his baby brother asking Leon to buy Cloud a wish as well. 'Maybe if I wish hard enough my wish to be with Leon-sama will come true.'

(End of flash back)

No matter what Leon was far better then Sephiroth in Roxas's opinion, even if the burnet did not have the wealth or political power that the silver haired man.

"Well?" The two questioned.

"My lips are sealed, that is not my story to tell."

"Oh come on." Sora begged.

"Please big brother." Ventus cooed out as he sat next to Roxas making his eyes as wide as possible.

"Don't please big brother me." Roxas warned he would not give in this time to his brother's doe eyes.

"We'll get him later." Sora promised Ventus with a wink.

"That's what you two think."

(Later in the afternoon with Sora)

Whenever the burnet had to compose a letter, or practice his writing skills he preferred to do so in private and his brothers and father respected that. So when he slid the shoji screen open he was expecting to see an empty room with his desk with an ink bottle, brush and scrolls the burnet was quiet shocked to see Riku standing there looking calm and collect.

"Riku-sama?" Sora hoped he didn't shout, well no one was coming upstairs so it was probably safe, still with a flustered blush he quickly sliding the door shut and rushed over to the silver haired samurai. What was Riku doing here? Did he not realize how much trouble the two of them could get into because of this?

"Hello Sora." A cool and confident smile touched his lips as he took the burnets hand and pulled him into a hug. The burnet happily rested his head on the strong shoulder of the silver haired samurai.

"W-what are you doing?" Cloud was just downstairs in his office with Ventus still either one could at any second come upstairs and enter the room.

"Hugging you."

"You know what I mean." Sora commented as he pulled away to look the other in the eyes.

"The necklace looks lovely on you." Riku commented lightly as he gazed at the jade necklace, it had been worth the money to see it rest against Sora's skin.

"Do not change the subject, that's my job." Sora whispered. "Do you know what kind of risk you are taking, with both our reputations?"

"I am a samurai who wields two swords. I have been sent on mission to kill warlords, risk is second nature to me. As for our reputation no one saw me enter and no one will see my leave. If you are worried about your virtue, rest assured that it is safe with me." If it was proper Sora would have rolled his eyes at Riku, his father was probably much more scary then any war lord.

"Could you answer my question?" Sora questioned as he gazed up into the turquoise colored eyes.

"I wanted to see you." He gazed deeply into Sora's blue eyes. From the first moment he saw the burnet walking with Cloud in the town, and when he had caught sight of blue eyes that could make the sky jealous Riku was left breathless and transfixed. His feet unknowingly followed the blond and the brunet, he ignored the snapping tone that came from a redhead when he bumped into the other. He had more important things to deal with, like following the two without looking like he was following them, which was easy for someone in his profession. He followed them to the okiya and later that night he had gone there with the intent on spending at least one night with the brunet, perhaps he would find out that the burnet was dull or vain, but he was wrong. Sora was polite, humbled to any compliments that were given, elegant, well spoken and at times more quick-witted then the silver haired samurai was. It was after that night, after Sora flashed a soft and charming smile that Riku realized that one night wasn't enough, he was drawn to Sora like a moth to the flame and Riku could tell that Sora also enjoyed spending time with him.

"Are you not coming tonight?" Sora's voice carried hints of worry.

"I am."

"Then why are you here?"

"Can't a warrior gaze at beauty?"

"Well this beauty has work to do." Sora pointed out with a cheeky grin and made his way to his desk.

"What kind of work?"

"Composing a letting to a certain samurai to thank him for such a lovely gift." Dipping the brush into the ink he began to compose the letter while dictating it. "Dear Riku-sama, my words fail me when it come to thanking you for the gift. I do not know what I have done to earn such a lovely gift, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Sincerely Sora." Sora placed the brush down and turned to face Riku.

"Sincerely?" A silver brow rose.

"Well it is a formal letter and that is how one finish a formal letter."

"Well if it wasn't formal how would you finish it?" Sora's gaze fell to the floor, the word was on his lips, but that word was taboo, what he felt for Riku was taboo, but it felt so good. With care Riku moved to kneel in front of the burnet. "You still can't say it, can you?" With a shake of his head he could not look up to meet Riku's eyes, but Riku lifted up the burnet's chin. "It's fine Sora, because I know that my gift will rest close to your heart."

Closing his eyes he let the taboo word slip past his lips in a whisper. "Love Sora." A small gasp left his lips as he felt Riku press a soft and quick kiss to his cheek. Opening his eyes Sora placed a hand to his cheek.

"I'll see you tonight." Riku winked and left through the window.

(Later in the afternoon with Roxas)

Once the letter of reply was done Cloud had asked Roxas to go to the kenabn so that they could deliver the reply to the lord of the land. However Cloud informed his heir that he would not miss cleaning the okiya since the mess and his brothers would be waiting for him.

So as he was walking along the road someone had taken hold of his arm and dragged him into an empty alley and before he could smack who ever had taken a hold of him, he was spun around and came face to face with the redheaded warrior.

"Axel-sama, you scared me."

"Sorry, I figured this was the only way I could properly congratulate you on becoming Cloud-san's heir."

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Roxas questioned with a grin and raised eyebrow. Axel wasted no time as he pulled Roxas close and was suddenly pulled pressed his lips to the blond. Unconsciously blue eyes slipped shut as Roxas delicately raised his hands so he could tangle his fingers through the wild red hair before dropping them to the broad shoulders.

Pulling away Axel grinned like a wild fool and Roxas was willing the blush staining his cheeks to go away.

"Are you insane what if someone saw?" Sometime the blond wondered how Axel's mind worked. The grin only widened on the redheads face, the blond enjoyed kissing him as much as he loved kissing him, maybe it had to do with the fact that it was taboo or the fact that they both loved each other, but the kisses were rare and that was a truth.

"I want to do that last night." The redhead admits. "I wanted to rushed over to you take you in my arms and kiss you."

"Yes and then my father would have taken you by the ear and tossed you out of the okiya and never let you back in and he probably would have locked me in my room."

"It would have been worth it and I would have broken you out."

"You are a fool."

"I'm a lucky fool."

"Still a fool." With a sad sigh Roxas shook his head. "This can not keep happening. I'm an heir now, I will have to find a danna soon."

"I'll be your danna." The redhead vowed as he clasped the blonds hands. "I'll earn enough money or do something heroic and then I'll become your danna."

"I hope you can keep your word." Roxas whispered out.

"I would fight a demon to be with you." Roxas couldn't help but grin at Axel as blue eyes darted around the alley to ensure that no one was watching as he leaned in to quickly peck Axel's cheek.

"I have to take care of some business, I'll see you tonight." With that Roxas turned around and exited the small alley glad that no one had noticed him leaving the alley.

The kenban wasn't that much further, all he would need to do is ensure that the response that Cloud had written would be sent and then he could head home.

"Roxas?" Roxas turned around to look the person who was addressing him so informally. Standing in front of him and looking down with a cool but dangerous smirk was Sephiroth. Remembering his manners he bowed at the waist, showing the older man the proper respect.

"Sephiroth-dono, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon Roxas. Running an errand for your father I see." Sephiroth's eyes drifted to the scroll tucked into Roxas's obi.

"I am."

"Then am I also correct to assume that, that is a letter of reply."

"It is." It wasn't going to do any good to lie to Sephiroth.

"Well then may I?" Sephiroth held out his hand and almost reluctantly Roxas reached into his obi and pulled out the scroll. Sephiroth took the scroll allowing his hand to over take Roxas's for a brief moment before taking the scroll and tucking it into his own robe. "Do not worry little taikomochi, you will not get in trouble for handing me the scroll." Roxas was unsure of what to say to the older man, his instincts were telling him to run, but what he was taught was to stand there and be polite. "I am certain that my father will understand, and it is rare that I get into trouble Sephiroth-dono." Roxas replied with a soft smile that was forcibly plastered on his face. A small chuckle escaped the older man's lips as he continued to gaze down at Cloud's heir.

"Would you do me a favor and take a small walk with me? I would enjoy your company."

"I would be honored to do so." Roxas bowed once again and walked along side the older man. "However I still have chores to do, so it will have to be a small walk, and I am certain someone as important as you is also busy. I would feel horrible if I kept you from work." Roxas pointed out politely, to which the silver haired man nodded his head. 'Good I won't have to spend too much time with him.' Roxas thought happily.

"You will have to thank your father for me. He has done a fine job at raising such a fine taikomochi such as yourself." Sephiroth commented lightly and Roxas noticed that they were near the kabuki house.

"My father would be more then happy to hear such a compliment Sephiroth-dono. I also thank you for your kind words that I do not believe I have earned." Reaching over Sephiroth took hold of Roxas's chin so he could properly gazed into the soft blue eyes.

"Humbleness and modesty is a good trait for a taikomochi to have. Even though we have spent such little time together I can sense that you truly are your fathers heir, even standing there it is like looking at a younger version of your father. Still you are welcome."

"I thank you once again for the compliment Sephiroth-dono, even though I believe that my father looks still outshine my own, even when he was my age." Roxas wished that Sephiroth would let go of his chin. This conversation was getting uncomfortable not to mention anyone could see and hear what was transpiring here.

"You fail to see your own loveliness Roxas. I do hope someone will change your mind." Letting go of the younger blonds chin, Sephiroth dipped his head and walked passed Roxas. Roxas waited until the silver haired man was out of sight before he let out a sigh. 'Silver haired demon.' Roxas thought bitterly as he made his way back to the okiya.

~/~

So there was a lot in this chapter and it wasn't easy to find a good spot to stop. Still I am happy with it, so if you can leave a comment and let me know what you think, if I should add certain things or take things out or if you have questions in general (I will also do requests if anyone wants).

So let me thank my reviewers for the last chapter: Insert-somthing-creative-here, NOUDB, 2023Shaden, Anon and TigerDemonOwnz. All of you really made my day when I saw your reviews. So once again thank you all and I hope I can continue to entertain you.


End file.
